poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discussing Solar Flare
This is how discussing Solar Flare goes in The Solar Flare Legend. at the Autobot base Megatron: Ok, Ryan. You can turn into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Nightmare Ryan. Ratchet: He does, Megatron. Solar Flare is up to something and she has allies. And we need to stop her from what she's about to do. Ryan F-Freeman: Nightmare Moon can help. Matau thought that idea. smiles and Flurry Heart hugs Ryan Thomas: Aw. Matau T. Monkey: Looks like Flurry Heart likes you, Master Ryan. looks at the Baby Ryan is holding Thomas: This is Flurry Heart, Megatron. Megatron: She's so cute. But how is Ryan going to fetch Nightmare Moon? He's here and she's on the moon. Rigby: I've got it covered, Megatron.him the magic keyboard Boo-Bwee-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo~ looks at the keyboard called "The Power" Ryan F-Freeman: The Power. Good idea, Rigby. Jessica Fairbrother: Where's my father? Megatron: Who is your father, Jessica? Jessica Fairbrother: I don't know, Megatron. Princess Graciella: I think, Jessica, that your father's name is Prince Can. Ryan F-Freeman: I thought that he is a Jedi who's been trained by the Galactic Empire. Princess Graciella: You're right, Ryan. He got what Dark Lord Starkiller has got. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe he can help us, Princess Graciella.to see Prince Can Here he comes now. looks at her father Bumblebee: Remember the time you got stuck in the shadowzone with Raf, Jack and Miko, Ryan? nods Prince Can: Hi, Ryan. How's my daughter? Ryan F-Freeman: She's doing fine. I remember when that happened, Bee. Flashback Ratchet: Is everyone ok? Thomas: groans A little dizzy but I'm fine. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. I can't see a mitten or the Dazzlings in front of my face. Raf Esquivel: I'm fine too. Matau T. Monkey: Thomas. What is this place? Thomas: I don't know. to touch Twilight but his hand phases through her gasps Thomas: What? Jessica Fairbrother: I think you may have phased through Twilight, Thomas. does it again and gasps Jessica Fairbrother: You seeing this, Dad? nods Cody Fairbrother: That's an illusion! Raf Esquivel: No, Crash. I think something better than that. Ryan F-Freeman: What, Raf? Raf Esquivel: Well, Ryan, I think when those two Groundbridges. One leads to the Autobot base. The other leads to the Nemesis. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? But what happens when they merge? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know, Master Ryan. Raf Esquivel: When they merged, I think we were transported into another dimension. Some kind of Shadowzone. Crash Bandicoot: Shadowzone? Bumblebee: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! Guys? Buck the Wiesel: Yes, mate? Matau T. Monkey: to a now zombie SkyQuake Look. Rigby: Whoa! That's one ugly bot. eyes open Buck the Wiesel: Hello, Rudy. from Ice Age 3 steps out of the shadows and roars and so does SkyQuake Sci-Ryan: Rudy? Thomas: He's a dinosaur. Sci-Ryan: Over here you colossal fossil! zombie SkyQuake jumps on Rudy's back Sci-Ryan: You looking for this?Rudy his tooth zombie SkyQuake advances on Thomas and his friends Sci-Ryan: Split up!with Buck the Wiesel Thomas: So if we have no way home and we're trapped in the Shadowzone with a Decepticon Zombie and a Dinosaur... Sci-Ryan: At least I'll unleash the magic and fight them. Ryan F-Freeman: If we aren't ghosts now, then we will be soon! Sci-Ryan: RUN!!!! Crash Bandicoot: OK! starts running from Rudy and Sci-Ryan uses his amulet on himself and transforms into Daydream Ryan Daydream Ryan: You and the others keep moving, Ryan. Buck and I'll take care of SkyQuake and Rudy. nods and runs to a portal to the Autobot base Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts